A known machine readable document template is available in the “Yours Truly Designer” (YTD) product available from IPG-IDP Hewlett Packard Company. The machine readable document template includes a plurality of fields which may require modification. However in the known arrangement it is difficult to derive from a modified template that modification has taken place, or what the modification is. In addition there is limited flexibility as to the types of modification available.